Hana
by Sakyhime-chan
Summary: On a pas toujours le loisir de choisir la vie que l'on va mener ... Elles, elles n'ont pas eu cette chance, justement. YxA, HxJ
1. Prologue : The End

Hana

_Ceci va raconter la façon dont moi, je vois l'enfance et l'adolescence des Hanagumi. Cette histoire ne raconte dons PAS comment l'auteur de __Shaman King__ voit l'histoire de ses trois personnages, Canna Bismark, Mathilda Matis et Marion Phauna. Il y aura quelques personnages de mon invention, notamment la famille des héroïnes. Je pense faire quelques couples. Les voici:_

_Yoh/Anna Ren/Pirika Faust/Elisa Pyron/Jun_

_Et pour les Hanagumi et les X:_

_Ryu/Canna Horo/Marion Lyserg/Mathilda Hao/Jeanne_

_Et maintenant voici l'histoire!!!_

Prologue: Amérique, en 2000

Elle avait chaud; Terriblement chaud. Pourtant Marion avait toujours entendu dire que la mort était froide. Non, elle elle mourait de chaud. On lui avait aussi dit que la mort paralysait de peur. Elle elle ne pouvait pas bouger, mais à cause d'une douleur lancinante au ventre, une blessure d'où s'échapper un filet de sang. Elle transpirait. Ses mèches se collaient à son front et la gênait. Elle passa sa main sur son front, ce qui eu pour effet de mélanger le sang et la sueur, faisant empirer son état. Elle respira avec difficulté, puis entendit un gémissement de douleur à côté d'elle. Elle leva doucement la tête pour voir Mathilda qui se tenait le bras gauche, ce dernier était probablement cassé. A part ça, la jeune sorcière semblait aller plutôt bien, ce qui rassura Mari. Une des trois survivrait, au moins. Elle regarda de l'autre côté, là où se trouvait Canna. Cette dernière était allongée, la tête tournée de façon à ce que ni Mari, ni Matti ne puisse la voir. Elle ne bougeai plus. Il semblait que la maîtresse de fer n'avait pas été maîtresse de son destin. Marion espérait qu'elle se trompait sur ce point là, et que Canna n'était pas encore morte. C'est à ce moment là, au moment où elle referait les yeux, qu'elle entendit des cris:

« MARI! MATTI! CANNA! »

Elle sentit un courant frais passait près d'elle et se sentit soulevée. Elle rouvrit doucement les yeux. Mathilda était debout, tenue par Lyserg qui bandait le bras de la sorcière avec sa cape. De l'autre côté, Ryu et Faust étaient agenouillés près de Canna.

« Tu es vivante…Ne t'inquiète pas on va s'occuper de tout, fit la voix de la personne qui tenait Marion »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et reconnut Horo. Elle n'eu le temps que de murmurer un « Merci » avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Que s'est il passé pour qu'elles en arrivent là? Comment sont-elles devenus les Hanagumi? Pourquoi sont-elles maintenant aussi près de la mort? Pourquoi Est-ce l'équipe de Yoh qui les a secouru? Pour le savoir, il faut revenir au début…Au tout début…Neuf ans auparavant…


	2. Fly, Little Witch

Chapitre 1: Manoir et balais

_Près du lac du Loch Ness, Écosse, 1991_

Il ne pleuvait pas ce jour là, dans le nord de l'Écosse. Tout était calme. Même Nessie, le monstre qui était supposé rôder dans le lac semblait dormir. Dans la petite école à côté du lac, les enfants attendaient impatiemment que la cloche sonne, signe de libération pendant les trente minutes que durait la récréation…

DRING!!!

La cloche sonna et les élèves sortirent dehors en se bousculant pour pouvoir goûter aux rares rayons de soleil qui arrivaient à percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse du ciel de leur pays. Parmi ces élèves, quelques uns, ou plutôt quelques unes, ne se pressaient pas vraiment, elles sortirent en marchant et s'installèrent sur un banc au soleil. L'une d'elles, une petite fille rousse d'environ 6 ans, s'assit en se tordant les doigts. Elle avait réussi à se faire des amies dans cette école, et elle espérait qu'_**il**_ ne viendrait pas tout gâcher, même si elle tenait beaucoup à _**lui**_. Une petite fille, brune avec des tâches de rousseur s'approcha d'elle:

" Tu vas pas bien Mathilda? Tu veux que j'aille chercher la maîtresse?

- Ça va aller, merci Amy, répondit Mathilda

- Tu es sûre? fit Amy.

- Oui, oui.

- Tu viens jouer avec nous? Allez s'il te Mathilda!

- Non, je préfère vous regarder. Mais vas-y toi.

- D'accord, si tu changes d'avis, viens nous rejoindre! »

La petite fille partit en courant, laissant Mathilda seule sur son banc. La petite fille rousse aurait bien voulut aller jouer avec ses camarades mais elle avait peur qu'il se représente. Lui, son fantôme. Jack de son nom. Il ne faisait pas peur nom, il ressemblait à une citrouille d'Halloween. Mais même s'il ne faisait pas peur, Mathilda ne voulait pas que ses amis le voit, car sinon elle devrait avouer son secret. Elle devrait avouer qu'elle est une shaman. Elle ne voulait pas cela. Elle voulait encore faire semblant d'être une petite fille tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Elle soupira de lassitude. Elle devait toujours faire très attention pour être sûre que Jack ne se manifesterait pas. Une cloche retentit: l'heure de revenir en classe (nda: et ben, elles durent pas longtemps les récrés là-bas!). Mathilda se leva et se dirigea vers la classe en traînant des pieds, et fut rejointe par Amy. Les deux petites filles entrèrent dans la classe pour subir encore une heure de « torture » avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elles. Elles s'engouffrèrent dans la salle, et le professeur ferma la porte derrière les derniers élèves.

***

Une heure plus tard, les élèves sortirent encore plus vite que pour la récré. Ils étaient enfin libres! Enfin, libres pour deux jours, le temps du week-end. Mathilda fit au revoir à ses amies et partit dans la direction du manoir où elle habitait avec sa grand-mère, le fantôme de cette dernière, un chat noir appelé Salem (nda: Bon ok, j'avoue là…Mais j'ai une excuse, pas d'inspiration! Sinon je l'aurai appelé Kyo mais je voulais qu'il soit noir et Kyo c'est pour un roux!) et Jack. Si Mme Elisabeth Matis, la grand-mère de Matti donc, laissait sa petite fille rentrer seule, c'est seulement car elle savait que Jack la suivait partout et qu'il ne risquait rien de lui arriver de cette façon. Mais en grand-mère protectrice tout de même, elle attendait la petite fille au bord de la route. Quand Matti vit la vieille dame l'attendre, elle courut et se jeta dans ses bras. Mathilda n'avait jamais connu ses parents, ces derniers étant morts très peu de temps après sa naissance, et sa grand-mère avait bien su combler le vide qu'il aurait pu y avoir dans la vie de Matti. Cette dernière savait juste de ses parents qu'ils étaient très gentils et aimant, et aussi qu'ils étaient des shamans très puissants. Elle savait aussi qu'ils avaient été tués dans un accident. Mais même si c'est ce qu'Elisabeth avait raconté à Mathilda, la vieille dame savait que ce n'était pas ce qui c'était réellement passé. Elle savait que ce n'était pas un accident. Elle savait que ce soi disant « accident » avait été prémédité. Et elle savait que c'était « Le Millénaire » qui avait tuer les deux parents de Matti. Bien sûr elle ne dirait ça à Mathilda que sur son lit de mort, et encore. Elle avait peur que sinon sa petite fille recherche le fameux Millénaire et se mette en tête de se venger. Elle chassa ces idées de la tête quand elle vu que la petite fille avait le sourire qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle voulait absolument quelque chose. Elisabeth sourit.

« Alors toi tu as quelque chose à me demander n'est-ce pas?

- Heu…Oui, fit la petite fille avec un sourire gênée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma puce? Demanda la grand-mère.

- Je voudrais te demander si…si…si Jack et moi on pouvait s'entraîner avec le balai. S'il te plait!!!

- Oui, bien sûr, ma chérie. D'ailleurs c'était ce que j'avais prévu de faire pour ta leçon de shamanisme aujourd'hui!

- Ouais!!! Jack! Viens vite! Cria Mathilda en courant et sautant partout.

- J'arrive maîtresse, répondit la citrouille en volant près de la petite fille. »

Elisabeth sourit et attrapa le petit balai destiné à Mathilda. Elle suivit le chemin de sa petite fille et partit en direction de la cour arrière, là où on ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Salem, vient, appela Elisabeth.

- Maîtresse, que voulez vous? Je suis à votre service, répondit le chat.

- Je voudrais juste que tu fasse le guet. On ne sait jamais, j'ai toujours peur que le Millénaire revienne par ici.

- Très bien maîtresse, je suis à vos services.

- Merci Salem, mais s'il te plait arrête de me parler ainsi, ria Elisabeth.

- Mamie!!! Tu viens? Cria Mathilda qui apparût au coin de la cour.

- J'arrive! »

La dame rejoignit sa petite fille pour lui donner sa leçon de balai.

***

« Ouais! J'ai réussi-heu! J'ai réussi-heu! S'exclama Matti en courant partout.

- C'est très bien ma chérie, fit Elisabeth en souriant.

- T'as vu ça Jack? On a réussi!!! »

Mathilda courut encore plus en tenant son balai au dessus de sa tête. Jack et Salem la suivaient et riaient aussi. Elisabeth quand à elle, était assise sur un banc et souriait. La petite arriva:

« Mamie! Est-ce qu'on pourra aller s'entraîner à la falaise? Ca sera mieux pour voler non?

- Oui si tu veux, soupira la grand-mère. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se fait déjà tard, et on ne verra pas bien sinon, tu risquerai de te blesser.

- D'accord, fit la petite fille en baissant la tête.

- Va te laver les mains, on va manger, fit Elisabeth.

- On mange quoi? Demanda Mathilda, les yeux brillants d'espoir.

- De la soupe de citrouille.

- Ouais!!! Jack, Salem venez!!! »

Et Matti courut encore partout dans la cour.

***

Le lendemain matin, Mathilda s'était levée aux aurores. Elle allait enfin pouvoir voler dans un grand espace! Elle était tellement contente de pouvoir enfin voler librement. Enfin, elle serai contente quand elle y serai, si ça grand-mère comptait se lever…

« Mamie!!! Lève-toi!!!

- Maîtresse, levez vous je vous prie, fit Salem. Cette petite hurle partout et cela provoque des bouchons dans mes si soyeuses oreilles…

- Tais toi donc Salem! Cria Jack en déboulant lui aussi dans la chambre. N'insulte pas ma maîtresse.

- Mamie!!! Supplia Mathilda en tirant sur les couvertures. Lève toi!!! Je veux aller voler moi!!! »

A force de supplications et surtout car elle n'avait plus de couvertures, Elisabeth finit par se lever.

***

Il faisait légèrement froid au bord de la falaise. Un tout petit vents balayait les plaines d'Écosse, et soulevait légèrement l'eau du Loch Ness. Mathilda passa à côté du lac et jeta un petit caillou blanc dans les eux profondes du lac:

« Salut Nessie, fit Matti en se penchant sur le lac. »

Un petit sifflement aigu se fit entendre. Nessie, le fameux monstre du loch Ness, était réveillé.

« Elle te dit bonjour à toi aussi, traduit Jack qui se tenait à côté de sa jeune maîtresse.

- Mouais, fit Mathilda. Viens on y va!!! »

Elle empoigna son balai et commença à voler, tout d'abord prudemment, puis de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus haut, avec plus en plus d'assurance. Elisabeth regardait sa petite fille avec un sourire. Elle était très fière de la petite shaman, qui devenait de plus en plus puissante de jour en jour.

« Oh une sorcière!!! »

Cette réplique fit s'arrêterait Mathilda en plein vol. Le balai perdit de l'équilibre, et la petite fille tomba. Jack se précipita au secours de sa maîtresse, qui chutait de plus en plus vite. Malheureusement Elisabeth ne pouvait rien faire. En effet, elle avait perdu ses pouvoirs quelques années auparavant. Elle courut tout de même vers l'endroit où sa petite shaman de fille allait tomber. Mais elle ne tomba pas. Elle fut rattrapée par un jeune homme aux longs cheveux bruns qui passait par là. Les autres enfants s'enfuirent, apeurés par tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

« Oh merci, merci, fit Elisabeth au garçon.

- De rien, répondit il en souriant, et en posant la petite fille par terre. »

Cette dernière rentra en courant vers le manoir. Elle pleurait. Cette fois, c'était sûr qu'elle ne réussirait pas à se faire accepter…

« Je suis désolée pour ça, fit la grand-mère au jeune homme.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit le garçon.- Quel âge as-tu, mon garçon? Tu viens d'où? Demanda la femme. Tu es un shaman, n'Est-ce pas? Je le sens en toi. Je sens une très grande, pardon, une immense puissance en toi.- J'ai…plus ou moins un certain âge.., répondit le garçon. Je suis d'origine japonaise et je suis bien un shaman, oui.

- J'en étais sûre! Répondit Elisabeth. Ca se sent.

- Oui. Je vais vous laissez, au revoir, fit le garçon. C'est pour bientôt, ajouta-t-il.

- Au revoir, répondit l'ancienne sorcière? Qu'Est-ce qui est pour bientôt?

- Oh, rien, répondit l'homme…Vous verrez pas vous-mê est parti, un sourire assez bizarre sur les lèvres.

***

« Matti! Sors vite d'ici! S'écria Elisabeth.

- Mamie! S'exclama la petite fille. Y'a le feu partout!

- Jack! Appela la grand-mère. Emmènes Mathilda, vite! »

Le fantôme comprit de suite et poussa sa maîtresse au loin. Cette dernière tenait toujours son petit balai dans ses mains d'enfant.

« Mathilda! Appela encore une fois Elisabeth. Je veux que tu m'écoutes bien: tu vas monter sur ton balai et tu vas voler loin, très loin, d'accord? Tu es une bonne shaman, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te gardera, je le sais.

- Mamie! Cria la fillette. »

Cette fois ci, la dame ne répondit pas. Jack donna un coup de tête en direction du balai. Mathilda monta dessus et s'envola haut, très haut…

« Au revoir…renifla-t-elle avant de partir au loin sans se retourner. »

Près de la maison en feu, assis près de son fantôme gardien, un jeune homme aux cheveux longs souriait.


	3. Don't Cry, Little Doll

Chapitre 2: Don't cry little doll

_Près du Vatican, Rome, Italie_

Un soleil de plomb dardait ses rayons sur la ville de Rome. Derrière une fenêtre, au premier étage d'une immense villa, une petite fille aux longs cheveux blonds regardait la place encombrée de touristes. La fillette s'assit sur son grand lit en soupirant. Elle regarda autour d'elle: des poupées de porcelaine étaient disposées partout dans sa grande chambre. Que des poupées en porcelaine. Même elle, elle ressemblait à une petite poupée: une peau claire, qui contrastait avec la peau halée des gens d'ici, des yeux verts profond et de longs cheveux blonds. Oui Marion Phauna était vraiment comme une petite poupée. Comme ses seules compagnes de jeu, Mari avait l'air en porcelaine. Ses parents étaient très fiers de sa beauté. Tous deux voyageaient beaucoup pour leur travail et ne s'occupaient pratiquement pas de leur fille laissant cette charge aux nombreux domestiques de la maison, et surtout à Lara, la nourrice de Marion. La petite fille aimaient bien tous ces domestiques mais elle souffrait de sa solitude. En effet, ses parents avaient interdit aux domestiques de faire sortir leur fille de la villa. Elle ne pouvait pas aller à l'école, elle avait un professeur particulier. Si elle voulait un jouet, elle le demandait, et on allait lui acheter une poupée, mais elle n'allait jamais choisir ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. Elle n'avait donc non plus jamais eu d'amis, vu qu'elle ne sortait que très peu. A force de tout ça, la petite fille s'était forgée une carapace, et ne parlait presque plus… Elle s'était déjà renfermée…

On toqua à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un majordome.

« Mlle Phauna, on vous demande en bas, fit mécaniquement le majordome. »

Marion se leva et descendit, après avoir légèrement remercié le majordome. En bas des escaliers l'attendait une femme d'environ 26 ans, brune, une peau un peu halée: Lara, la nourrice, où plutôt gouvernante de la petite. Elle sourit en voyant Marion aller vers elle.« Bonjour Marion, fit la jeune fille.- Bonjour Lara, répondit la petite fille. »

Marion aimait bien Lara. C'était elle qu'elle préférait dans tous les domestiques. Elle la préférait peut être même à ses parents, après tout, Lara s'occupait bien plus d'elle que ses parents. La femme était gentille, et laissait même sortir Marion avec elle, parfois.« Dis moi ma chérie, fit Lara en s'accroupissant près de la petite. Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour en ville? »

Le regard de Mari s'illumina le temps d'une micro seconde. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'était pas sortie.

« Oui, répondit Marion. »

Lara sourit, mit un chapeau sur la tête de la petite, lui prit la main et sortit de l'immense demeure. Si elle avait su…

***

« Lara? Dîtes, Lara »

La nourrice se retourna en entendant l'appel de la petite. Il était très rare que Marion engage la conversation, alors la femme sauta sur l'occasion.« Qu'y A-t-il, Marion?

- Pourquoi je suis pas comme les autres? Pourquoi père et mère ne m'aiment pas? »

Lara sentit l'effet d'un énorme poids qu'on lui aurait lâché sur les épaules.

« Mais qu'Est-ce tu dis là, ma chérie?! Tu es comme les autres! Et tes parents t'aiment! »

La fillette avait retrouvé son silence. Elle se retourna lentement, très lentement et pointa un petit doigt timide vers un groupe vers un groupe de personnes, au centre de la place. Des petites filles, d'environ son âge, jouaient toutes ensembles, à la ronde. Toutes riaient. Les mères étaient assises sur des bancs et regardaient la scène d'un air attendri et aimant, tout en discutant entre elles.

« Tu veux qu'on aille voir? Demanda Lara. »

Marion hocha la tête. Sa nourrice lui prit la main et l'entraîna avec elle sur la grande place. Elles s'assirent toutes les deux sur un banc, près des autres. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une petite fille brune s'approcha.

« Tu t'appelles comment? Demanda la brune à l'intention de Marion.

- Ma…Marion, répondit cette dernière. Et toi?

- Gina! Tu veux venir jouer avec nous? »

Marion leva la tête vers Lara. Cette dernière eut un grand sourire.

« Bien sûr que tu peux y aller! »

Mari se leva d'un grand coup et partit à la suite de Gina en courant. Lara les regarda jouer en souriant, même si elle savait que si ses patrons, les parents de Marion, voyaient cette scène, elle se ferait renvoyée immédiatement. Mais elle s'en fichait. Pour le moment, Mari souriait, son premier sourire depuis bien longtemps et ça lui suffisait.

***

« Alors tu as bien joué Marion? Demanda Lara »

La fillette hocha la tête.

« Allez, viens, je vais t'acheter une nouvelle poupée, fit Lara.

- N…non, répondit Marion. »

Si Lara ne le savait pas, depuis quelques jours, Marion avait peur de ses poupées en porcelaine. Lorsqu'elle jouait avec ces dernières, il y a peu, l'une d'elle s'était déplacée toute seule. La fillette n'avait eu qu'à y penser et la poupée avait marché doucement jusqu'à elle.

« Pourquoi? Demanda la nourrice.

- Elles…elles sont fragiles, répondit la petite fille. Et j'en ai déjà plein.

- D'accord, c'est vrai, tu as raison, fit Lara en souriant. Je vais t'acheter autre chose. »

Elles marchèrent toutes les deux à côté des boutiques, en regardant les vitrines. Marion s'arrêta devant une boutique de jouets fait main.

« C'est bizarre, pensa la nourrice. Je n'ai jamais vu cette boutique ici… Je passe tous les jours devant et pourtant… »

La femme mit fin à ses pensées et se pencha vers la petite fille.

« Tu veux entrer là? Demanda elle.

- Oui! »

La petite montrait un cheval en peluche, avec un chapeau sur la tête. Depuis que ses parents lui avaient rapporté un chapeau de cow-boy d'un de leur voyage en Amérique, la petite fille s'était prise d'affection pour le grand ouest américain.

« On entre, fit Lara. »

Marion suivit sa nourrice dans la boutique. »

***

La boutique avait tout d'une boutique normale. Des jouets, la plupart en bois, étaient posés un peu partout. Un jeune homme, d'environ une quinzaine d'années en apparence, était assis dans un coin. Il était de type asiatique, sûrement japonais, et avait de très longs cheveux bruns. Il souriait tout seul.

« Bonjour! S'exclama-t-il.

- Bonjour, firent Lara et Mari. »

Elles regardèrent un peu partout dans la boutique. Marion repartit voir le cheval qu'elle avait déjà remarqué auparavant.« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose qui vous intéresse? Fit le garçon.

- Heu…je crois oui. Le petit cheval là bas. Celui avec le chapeau, répondit Lara.

- Très bien, fit le vendeur. »

Il s'approcha de la vitrine et attrapa la peluche. Il revint vers les deux filles et tendit la peluche à Mari.

« C'est pour toi, n'Est-ce pas? Dit il à Mari. »

La petite hocha la tête. Lara regarda la scène en souriant, mais elle avait tout de même une impressions assez bizarre sur le garçon. Peut être étais ce du au fait qu'elle ne voyait pas son visage, car ce dernier était caché par un large chapeau. Dans une boutique. Étrange, non?

« Si vous voulez, j'ai la peluche cow-boy qui va avec le cheval, ajouta le garçon. Bon il est pas très bien fait, c'est un essai… »

Il sortit une autre peluche de derrière le comptoir. C'était une peluche assez petite, avec des cheveux faits à partir de bouts de laine, des boutons remplaçaient ses yeux. Il tenait un espèce de pistolet, et avait été recousu plusieurs fois.

« Désolé, c'est pas super, fit le jeune vendeur. Mais je vous l'offre. On ne va pas séparer la monture et le cavalier, non. »

Lara sourit.

« Bah, si vous y tenez, fit elle.

- Ben j'y tiens! Dit il en riant. Prends le, ajouta il en tendant la peluche à Marion. »

Il s'agenouilla près d'elle. La petite fille attrapa la peluche.

« Prends bien soin de lui, fit le vendeur en souriant. Il est un peu spécial. Mais je suis sûre qu'il sera bien avec toi. »

Il se releva et mit sa main sur le tête de Marion. Enfin, sur son chapeau plutôt.

« Il s'appelle Chuk, fit il. »

Lara paya. Marion l'attendait, ses deux peluches dans les bras.

« Allez viens, Mari, fit Lara en entraîna Marion vers la sortie. Au revoir, fit elle ensuite au jeune vendeur japonais.

- A bientôt j'espère, répondit ce dernier. »

Il attendit que les deux filles soient parties pour ajouter.

« Mais oui, prends bien soin de Chuk, Mari… On va bientôt se revoir, tous les deux. »

Il claqua des doigts. Un énorme esprit rouge/rose apparut dans l'étroite boutique.« Phase 2 terminée, fit le garçon. Après Mathilda Matis et l'Écosse, Marion Phauna et l'Italie, on va retrouver Canna et l'Allemagne. Laissons les choses se dérouler toutes seules maintenant. »

Il re claqua des doigts. Il monta sur son esprit gardien et disparut, avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

***

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Marion avait eu les deux peluches. Chuk, comme l'avait dit le vendeur, était…spécial. Il parlait. Au début, la petite fille avait cru rêver, mais non, le cow-boy parlait. Il lui avait dit qu'elle n'était pas une petite fille comme les autres, mais une shaman. Qu'elle pouvait voir les fantômes. Qu'elle avait des pouvoir. Qu'elle était une dollmaster. Qu'elle contrôlait les poupées. Et qu'elle devait s'enfuir. Il lui disait ça très souvent. Et c'Est-ce qu'elle faisait à ce moment là. Elle s'enfuyait. C'était la nuit et tous les gardes étaient tombés dans les pommes grâce à l'attaque berceuse de Chuk. La petite fille sortit prudemment et partit en courant. Elle vit une petite fille qui marchait elle aussi. À côté d'elle se trouvait une espèce de…citrouille. Un fantôme. La fille se tourna vers Marion. Elle avait entendu le bruit de ses pas.« Salut, fit la fille. Tu es une shaman, hein?

- Heu…bonjour. O…oui, j'en suis une. Il me semble.

- A, ben moi aussi j'en suis une. J'm'appelle Mathilda. Et toi?

- Marion.

- Et ben Marion, si on faisait voyage ensemble? T'as qu'à monter derrière moi, sur mon balai. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les petites décollèrent, et partirent vers un avenir, pour elles encore inconnu, mais pour certaines personnes, déjà tout tracé. Qui aurait cru que dès leur naissance, tout avait été planifié pour que leur existence se passe exactement ainsi?


	4. La Raison Du Fer

Désolée, désolée, désolée pour cette looongue absence. L'inspiration m'avait complétement lachée, plus avec les révisions du bac ...

Bref. Here's the chapter 3 !

* * *

Un orage se préparait. Le ciel d'Allemagne était presque noir. Une fille, d'environ une dizaine d'années était accoudée à la barrière d'entrée d'un gigantesque manoir. Elle regardait le ciel en soupirant.

D'un seul coup, elle jeta ses longs cheveux bleus en arrière et épousseta son blouson en cuir noir avant de partir vers le fond de la propriété.

« Bon, allons voir Ashcroft avant qu'il ne fasse trop mauvais! »

La jeune fille se dirigea vers une partie plutôt sombre. L'endroit était difficile d'accès, de nombreuses ronces bloquaient le passage. Mais il en fallait plus pour décourager Canna Bismark! Elle se faufila rapidement et lestement entre ronces, troncs, herbes hautes, trous et cailloux. Au loin, on pouvait voir que les arbres se faisaient de plus en plus rares, pour ainsi former une petite clairière. Au centre, se trouvait une tombe. Dessus était écrit « Ashcroft, seigneur du fer ». Canna s'assit à côté.

« Hé Ashcroft, j'suis là, fit la fille. »

Il y eu comme un petit vent et une espèce d'armure apparut. La jeune fille soupira.

« Il est temps de s'entraîner Ashcroft! »

Ce dernier hocha la tête. Canna sortit quelque chose de la poche de son blouson. Un revolver. L'electoplasmer fit tourner plusieurs fois le revolver autour de son doigt, le lança en l'air et le rattrapa. Elle sourit d'un air satisfait.

« On y va! »

L'armure de fer suivit la jeune fille vers un endroit moins couvert de la clairière. Elle tira des coups, lança des attaques. Ashcroft se surpassait. Canna était très contente qu'il soit son fantôme. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans qu'ils faisaient équipe. Ashcroft était pratiquement le seul ami de Canna. Mais elle s'en fichait. La jeune fille allait sur ses 11 ans et était déjà passablement … rebelle. Cela était dû à l'éducation que lui donnait ses parents. Une éducation extrêmement stricte, avec peu, voire pas de loisirs. En plus de ça, les parents de Canna étaient continuellement absents, ils ne s'occupaient pas réellement de leur seule fille. Comme elle le pensait souvent, ses parents ne l'avaient eu que pour donner un peu de vie au manoir. Cette pensée, qui était malheureusement l'effroyable réalité, mettait Canna dans une rage inimaginable, et cette dernière passait généralement ses nerfs dans ses séances d'entraînement. Elle avait installé des cibles un peu partout dans la forêt de la propriété, et s'entraînait à tirer, dès qu'elle se sentait en colère, où dès qu'elle avait envie de se défouler. A force de ces entraînement, l'electoplasmer était devenue tout simplement redoutablement, ne manquant jamais sa cible. Elle était devenue forte, précise, puissante. Et elle en était fière. Sa force aurait pû paraître hallucinante pour quelqu'un du dehors. Mais Canna était la seule à connaître et à voir sa puissance.

Le tonnerre gronda et un éclair fendit le ciel. La pluie se mit à tomber en grosses gouttes. Mais pourtant, la jeune fille ne bougea pas, où plutôt, elle continua à s'entraîner. Et elle resterait dehors, elle attendrait jusqu'à ce que ses parents viennent la chercher et la ramènent de force dans le manoir familial. C'était le seul moyen que Canna avait trouvé pour que ses parents daignent lui montrer un peu d'attention. Attention qui se terminait la plupart du temps en claque, mais passons.

« Ashcroft. »

L'armure réapparut devant Canna. Cette dernière pointa du doigt un arbre.

« Joute médiévale ! »

Ashcroft était un fantôme d'un ancien guerrier qui venait de l'époque du Moyen-Âge, les techniques de ce dernier se rapportait forcément à cette fameuse époque médiévale. Ashcroft avait vécu ici, au manoir Bismarck, qui avait été autrefois un château important, et une résidence royale. Ashcroft avait était lui-même un chevalier proche du roi de son époque, faisant parti de la garde royale. Il était mort pendant un combat, à l'endroit exact où l'on trouvait maintenant sa tombe. La tombe de fer. On l'avait baptisé ainsi car la tombe était entourée de fer, rouillé depuis tout ce temps. Et aussi car Ashcroft avait été baptisé, à son époque, « Le Seigneur du Fer », en raison de son arme, une longue et puissante lance faite entièrement de fer.

« Canna ! »

La jeune fille ne se tourna pas à l'appel. Cette fois, ses parents ne s'étaient même pas déplacés en personne pour venir chercher leu fille, ayant laissé cette tâche peu important selon eux à une de leur domestique. Où plutôt un, rectifia Canna pour elle-même. Car même si la personne qui était venue la chercher avait de longs cheveux bruns, il s'agissait d'un jeune homme, un adolescent, à en juger à son apparence frêle. Canna ne l'avait jamais vu, elle en déduisit immédiatement qu'il devait s'agir d'un nouvel apprenti. Oui, ses parents ne pouvaient pas s'occuper d'elle, mais ils avaient encore le temps de s'occuper d'apprentis domestiques. Belle ironie, non ?

« Je ne rentrerais pas, fit Canna en continuant à tirer. Pas pour l'instant.

- Mais il le faut pourtant, mademoiselle Bismarck, plaida le jeune homme.

- Appelle moi encore une fois, et c'est sur toi que je tire, compris le nouveau ? »

Canna se tourna vers le nouveau en question. Il était de type asiatique, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs. Il souriait.

« Qui es-tu ? Fit Canna.

- Juste une jeune apprenti, fit le brun en accentuant son sourire.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es un shaman, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adolescent se mit à rire. Canna fronça les sourcils et pointa son revolver vers lui.

« Eh bien, quel caractère, tu es vraiment charmante Canna, fit le jeune en baissant son visage à la hauteur de la jeune fille. Allez viens, nous devons rentrer. »

Il attrapa le poignet de Canna et la tira vers le manoir. Cette dernière eut tout juste le temps de faire un signe à Ashcroft, pour le prévenir qu'il devait rester avec elle.

« Et pour répondre à ta question, fit soudainement le domestique, oui, je suis bien un shaman. Mais chut. »

Une deuxième fois, il baissa son visage à la hauteur de son interlocutrice, sans pour autant effacer le sourire plaqué sur son visage. Il murmura à l'oreille de l'electoplasmer.

« Mais c'est notre petit secret ! »

Il continua à tirer Canna vers le manoir. La jeune fille essayait de se défaire de l'emprise du domestique, mais c'était peine perdue, ce dernier était bien plus fort qu'elle. Canna se laissa donc amener, en boudant, râlant et grognant pour la forme. L'adolescent qui la traînait continuait lui à rire aux éclats.

« Alors, Canna, c'est vrai que tu veux t'enfuir du manoir ? »

Canna écarquilla les yeux.

« Comment peux tu dire ça ? S'exclama-t-elle.- Et bien, je peux le dire en ouvrant ma bouche et en parlant, ce que je fais en produisant des sons et …

- Arrête de jouer au plus malin avec moi ! S'énerva la maîtresse de fer. Comment peux tu être au courant de ce que je pense ? Les shaman n'ont pas ce pouvoir à ce que je sache !

- C'est vrai … Mais certains peuvent l'avoir, ce n'est pas interdit … »

Canna sera les poings. Si en plus cet imbécile d'apprenti, de shaman, ou de médium savait ce qu'elle pensait …

« Qui es-tu vraiment ? Demanda Canna.

- Un shaman, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit l'asiatique.

- Et comment tu t'appelles ? »

L'adolescent sourit et se pencha encore une fois pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de la jeune allemande.

« Et c'est notre petit secret ! Fit le garçon avec un clin d'œil. »

« Canna ! Où étais tu donc passée ? Fit la Mme Bismarck.

- T'as pas a le savoir, répondit Canna.

- Canna ! Ne parles pas de la sorte à ta mère ! Gronda Mr Bismarck.

- Je lui parle comme je veux, et à toi aussi ! S'énerva la jeune electoplasmer. À près tout, vous n'êtes pas vraiment mes parents. »

La main de Mr Bismarck fendit l'air, mais Canna l'esquiva avant qu'elle ne termine sa course sur sa joue. Elle eut un petit sourire ironique.

« Les adultes d'aujourd'hui alors …

- Files dans ta chambre ! Cria Mme Bismarck. »

Canna soupira, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la pièce.

« J'y vais, mais c'est parce que je veux y aller, et pas parce que tu me le demande, compris ? »

Avant que l'un des deux parents ne réagisse, la jeune fille était partie.

« Ouais, ça c'Est-ce qui s'appelle être rebelle !

- Encore toi ? Répondit Canna en donnant un coup de pied dans la direction du shaman brun.

- Faut croire. Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu t'en vas ?

- La ferme ! Et t'as pas intérêt à essayer de m'en empêcher, ok ?

- Du calme, du calme, fit l'adolescent. Je ne compte pas essayer de t'empêcher de partir. »

« Au contraire », pensa-t-il. Canna soupira et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

« Oui, je m'en vais ce soir. Bye bye ! Fit elle en claquant sa porte au nez de son aîné. »

L'autre resta devant la porte, un sourire victorieux planté sur les lèvres.

« A bientôt, Canna, murmura-t-il avant de disparaître. »

« Et tu t'appelles ? Fit le patron du bistrot.

- Canna, répondit la jeune fille postée devant lui.

- Tu voyages seule ? Demanda la femme du propriétaire, en s'accroupissant à la hauteur de l'electoplasmer.

- Non, elle est avec moi, fit une voix au fond du bar. »

Les trois autres personnes se retournèrent pour voir un adolescent de type asiatique, avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux noir, ainsi qui grand sourire sur son visage.

« Canna est moi voyageons ensemble, re dit il encore une fois. »

Canna pesa le pour et le contre avant de répondre. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait aidé à s'enfuir. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis, mais elle se disait que si il l'avait aidé, elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Canna. On devait se rejoindre ici.

- Très bien, fit la patronne en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le bar. Vous devez être fatigués, je vais vous servir quelque chose. Que voulez vous ?

- Eh bien, une bière ne serait pas de refus, fit le jeune homme, tandis que la patronne sursauta de surprise.

- La petite n'est pas un jeune pour boire ça ?

- Oh, elle fait plus qu'elle n'y parait, répondit l'adolescent en haussant. Donc deux bières, s'il vous plait. »

La femme hésita un instant, mais ce fut finalement le patron du bar qui attrapa deux choppes et les remplis.

« Sers donc une part de tarte à ces deux jeunes, fit il à sa femme. Nos bières sont peu alcoolisées, et avec le temps qu'il fait, ça ne leur fera pas de mal. »

Ils servit les boissons aux deux shaman, et la femme leur servit chacun un morceau de tarte aux pommes. Canna remercia, puis mordit dans son morceau de pâtisserie. Le shaman plus âgé se tourna vers elle et sourit en levant sa choppe.

« Trinquons, comme un accord commun. Tu me suis ? Fit l'adolescent.

- Oui, répondit Canna en cognant sa choppe contre celle de son aîné. »

On entendit alors que le clop de la choppe.


End file.
